The Girl Who Leapt Into Thedas: A Dragon Age Story
by Kaymon the Tigress
Summary: A young girl is sucked into the world of Thedas by Flemeth to change history... and fate. Follow her as she becomes a great mage, a Grey Warden, and much more! Covers Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age II, and references to Dragon Age Awakening!
1. The Beginning of An Adventure

I always dreamed of going on adventures, exploring new places, and fighting for the good of the people.

As a child, I often imagined the worlds and adventures I would take. My siblings laughed at me, and my mom always tried to bring me back to reality.

But my father was always different. He told me that the imagination is a world filled with endless possibilities. It was a place where one could easily get lost in. A place of belonging.  
He told me that I should never forget imagination, or life will simply become stagnate and boring.

How I wish he would have know the true reality I was going to face.

. . .

I was six years old, trying to play with my older sister's friends at her birthday party. Being three years younger makes a big difference when it comes to playtime as a child. My sister tried to push me away, and my brother Adam was only a year old.

I had no one to play with.

"Daddy, Kelsey won't let me play with her and her friends!" I whined to my dad

"Honey, it's her birthday. Let her enjoy her special day."

"But...!"

My mother appeared.

"Hey Kelly, I found this book hidden under some old books on the shelf. It looks like something you'd wanna read..."

Though my mom didn't always like me drifting to dreamland, she always encouraged my love for reading. I looked hard at that book.

It was bound in black leather, with much show of old age from the cracks and crumpled edges on the binding. It gave no title, but bore a silver, leafless tree stamped on the front.

"I've never seen this book." My dad pointed out

"I took a look through it, and it sounded like something Kelly would like. I read about sword fights, magic, dragons..."

"Ok, ok, you're right."

My mother handed me the old book.

"Take care of it. It looks very old."

"I will! Thank you!"

Hearing all the things my mother had said about the book made me very curious about it, despite its gruesome features. I carefully took the book with me into my bedroom, which I shared with my sister, plopped on my bed, and opened the book.

Suddenly, a voice I will never forget spoke from no where. An old, but strong woman's voice...

"You have finally found the copy of my grimoire I left for you, child."

I dropped the book.

"W-who are you?! W-WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"My voice is in your head. I am nowhere near you, child. Do not be alarmed."

How could I not?! THERE WAS A VOICE IN MY HEAD!

"How sad such a strong child like yourself is so easily spooked."

"W-Who are you?!"

"My name is of no importance. You, child, are what is important."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Kelly Irie, daughter of Earlwin Irie and Kay Irie. Six years old, with long, brown hair and green hazel eyes. Your siblings are Kelsey Irie, who is having her ninth birthday today, and Adam Irie, who is now a little over a year old. Am I forgetting anything?"

"H-H-How did you know all that?!"

"I've known all about you ever since you were born. And I've waited for this day for quite some time..."

"W-what day is that?" I asked

Fear was clawing at me ever so quickly.

"The day your destiny begins, child..."

The book rose from the floor, opened itself up, and began to glow a blinding white. I could feel myself slowly disappearing from my bed.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP ME!" I cried

I saw their frightened faces for the last time as they burst through the door before I completely vanished.


	2. The Bumpy Beginning of Friendship

I felt cold. Was I dead?

No, I also felt sore, so there was no way I could be dead.

I awoke to a man in heavy silver armor, a sword with flames surrounding it was the crest that was stamped on his chest. His hair was a short, silvery blonde that was combed back to make his hair sweep to the left. His eyes were an icy blue, and he had a mustache and beard cropped around only his mouth.

He looked down to me, most likely feeling me fidgeting in his arm at such a man. And I was wrapped only in a sheet.

"Ah, you're awake! I was wondering if you were still alive. You took quite a fall, young lady."

"Fall?"

"Yes. I found you in a crater with most of your clothes torn. Don't worry; I'll take you to someplace safe."

"Where am I?" I panicked, even though I had no idea what a crater was

"We are at Lake Calenhad. We're not far from the Tower."

"Where's Lake Calenhad? And what Tower are you talking about?"

"Lake Calenhad is the largest lake in Ferelden. It's above Redcliff and right of Orzammar."

"Ferelden?! I've never heard of Ferelden! Where's Mendon?!"

"Mendon? I've never heard of that. Perhaps it's in Orlais..."

"NO! IT'S IN AMERICA! THE UNITED STATES!"

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about? We are in the world of Thedas."

My heart sunk. I was nowhere near home, and now I had no idea how to get home.

I jumped out of the man's arms.

"I gotta get home...!"

The armored man grabbed me again.

"Oh no you don't! We don't have any idea about you, so I'm taking you to the Circle of Magi here in Ferelden!"

The man climbed into the dingy, and the boat master began paddling us towards the enormous tower in the distance. I began to cry.

"It's alright. I know it's scary, but you'll be very well taken care of."

I howled even louder. The man sighed, and brought out a handkerchief to my nose. I blew on it without him instructing me.

"I promise you'll be just fine here."

The boat knocked against the dock to the tower.

"Here's our stop!"

He picked me up again as we walked up to the great doors.

Just as we began to open the doors, a boy around my again with golden blonde hair rushed out the door.

"Gregor! Catch him!"

The man who was carrying me set me down, and quickly caught the boy. He was in thick furs of black.

"Thank the Maker you caught him in time! His mother told me he can't swim!"

Gregor had the boy by the shirt, hanging when he returned him inside.

"Let me go!" he cried

He must have been Ferelden too, since his accent was similar to the British accent of home like everyone else was here.

Gregor set him down, and the boy crossed his arms.

"That boy's name is Anders. We just got here from bringing him from his home in the Anderfels."

The boy looked at me.

"Why are you dressed only in a sheet?" he asked me

Gregor explained to him and the other armored men how he had found me.

"Get Irving. He'll want to see his newest members."

The boy kept looking at me.

"Don't you talk?"

"Why would you care if I talked? Why were you running away?"

"Your accent is funny. Blimey, bet you grew up among the dwarves!"

"There are dwarves here?!" I completely ignored the taunt

"Um... yeah... haven't you ever seen one?"

"No! I've always heard of them, but they don't exist where I live!"

"Don't exist? Don't you mean they don't live there?"

"No, I'm not from Thedas, though I don't know how I got here, or how to get home..."

"My home's far away, so it'd take me at least a month or two to get there."

An older man with straggly brownish-grey hair in blue and magenta robes entered the room with one of the knights who had brought in Anders.

"Ah... you must be Anders... and what would your name be, young lady?"

"I-I'm Kelly. Kelly Irie."

"That's a unique accent you've got there, young lady. But let's get you clean, dressed, and get you something warm in your bellies before I continue asking you questions, ok? My name is Irving, by the way. Welcome to the Ferelden Circle of Magi."


	3. Happy Birthday, Kelly!

"Happy Birthday, Kelly!" everyone screamed

I had walked into the dining hall just as Master Irving instructed, and all the mages of the Ferelden Circle of Magi were there, standing around an enormous cake. The cake was two layers high with chocolate frosting, decorated with purple icing. There were even little purple tigers decorated onto the side of the cake. Ten candles sat at the top of the cake.

I was really excited.

"Thank you, everyone!"

"The First Enchanter even asked Lele the cook to make this especially for you." Wynne explained to me

"Thank you, Master Irving!"

I had already been at the Circle for now four years, and many of these people had become my new family. I always imagined Wynne as my grandmother I never had; a kind, but stern woman. I always called Irving my master, but I had always thought of him as my father.

"Over here, Kelly!" Karl called out, waving me closer to the cake

I ran over to see Karl sitting to where he'd be on my left, Jowan beside him, and Anders was sitting where he'd be right.

"Hurry up already, Kelly! I'm starving for cake!" Anders complained

This was common.

"You can wait as long as I want to wait. Besides, you aren't getting the first piece anyway!"

"Children! Calm down. Kelly, please sit down, and blow out your candles." Irving instructed

He had just come into the room from outside the dining hall, followed by Gregoir, the now Knight Commander of the Ferelden Circle of Magi. He was getting far greyer than when he first brought me here four years ago.

Not only that, he was becoming far nastier towards me. At the time, I had no idea the reason why that was, but I realized later that my powers increasing at an incredible rate made him extremely cautious.

"Blow out the candles, Kelly." Irving ordered

I made my wish, took a large breath, and blew out the candles. All the candles went out.

Suddenly, a scream came from outside the dining hall. An Elvin woman came rushing through nobr/nobrthe doors in a shear panic.

"First Enchanter! First Enchanter! Kaleb exploded a potion in the chemistry lab, and now there is a fire!"

Irving and Gregoir jumped at the words, and followed the woman out the door. Anders tried to follow, but Wynne stopped him.

"No, Anders, it's too dangerous for a young man like you to go there. We don't want anyone hurt, if we can help it."

"But Wynne...!" he whined

"No buts! Now, let us enjoy this cake for Kelly, or would you prefer to get the last piece?"

"Of course not!"

She snickered. Wynne always knew how to get Anders attention.

Anders ran up to me and whispered in my ear, "The usual spot later, kay?"

I nodded.

. . .

I headed to the library later that night. It was quiet and dead, like it normally was this late at night. No one came here after bedtime.

A hand touched my shoulder. I jumped, but another hand covered my face. It was only Karl.

"Sorry to scare you, Kelly. It's darker than normal, so I was feeling my way around. Do you know if Anders and Jowan are here yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of." I replied after he removed his hand

Three sets of footsteps were heard. Karl and I hid between some bookshelves. There was a very dim lamp, and two of the figures were familiar.

I leapt out of hiding to scare them. Only Jowan and the new figure jumped.

"Glad you could make it, Kelly." Anders said

Karl came out of hiding.

"I'm here too."

"That means everyone is here. Come on, let's go!"

The new figure, which was a girl a few years younger than us with braided, jet black colored hair, walking behind Jowan. For the first time, Jowan didn't look like a coward. He looked like an older brother.

Anders quietly picked the lock of the underground storage closet and beckoned us inside; Jowan and the new girl first, then me, Karl, and finally Anders closed the door behind us. He turned the dial on the lamp, increasing the light in the area, and lead the way to our secret spot. An old wooden board laid against the wall, and Karl moved it out of the way to reveal a small cave big enough for about a half a dozen children to comfortably sit in. It had pillows and blankets scattered on the floor, books laying in the corner, a large box near the entrance, and several smaller boxes near the books. Anders sat on the far pillow, Jowan and the girl sat near him on the left, I sat on Ander's right side, and the Karl pushed the board a little in front of the entrance, and sat by Anders to the left.

"I have called this meeting for the Mages Against Templars, or MAT, for many reasons. First, we have a new member joining us today, who just came to the Circle after your party, Kelly."

He stood up, and looked to the girl. Here glass colored eyes showed nervousness and fear.

"Please stand up and state your name."

She slowly stood up, and nervously replied, "I-I'm Anjah Amell."

"Where are you originally from, and how were you able to join us this evening?"

"L-Lothering. It's a town not far from the Kokari Wilds. J-Jowan invited me."

"Anjah Amell, do you wish to join our cause in our hatred of Templars?"

I whispered to her, "We talk about the problems Templars create, but it's mostly just a club to hang out."

"I-I guess..."

"Then Anjah, you must pass a test! You must cast a fire spell!"

"Anders, we don't even know...!" Karl tried to protest, but she closed her eyes

Seconds later, a fireball sat in her hands.

"WOW! You're really good!"

"T-thanks. My father taught me before he died from a wolf in the Wilds."

"I'm sorry..."

"Anjah Amell, do you swear that you will not reveal our club house, or tell anyone of our cause?"

"N-No... I won't."

"And will you treat your fellow members with respect?"

"Yes."

"Then as of today, you are a member of the Mages Against Templars, or MAT."


	4. A Harrowing Night of Realization

'Kelly... we miss you...' said a distant voice

It sounded like my father.

"DAD! DADDY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I called

'Over here...'

My father stood by my mother in a cloud of fog.

"MOM! DAD! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

'Kelly..." they chanted

Suddenly, a huge dragon that looked like it was decaying and evil appeared. It shrieked a noise so terrible, I cried in fear.

"MOM! DAD! RUN AWAY!" I screamed

They stood... not moving... as if they were trapped. As if they couldn't see the hideous beast...

"MOM! PLEASE...! DAAAAAAD!" I continued to cry

But they would not budge. The dragon reared its head, and blew a might river of purple flames from it's mouth. Whenever the flames touched anything, it withered and died.

"NOOOO!"

It blew at my parents, and slowly, they became hideous creatures of vile and taint.

"MOOOOOOM! DAAAAAAAAD!"

. . .

I awoke with tears flowing from my eyes. I looked around to see the same room I'd always seen for eight years.

I was still in Thedas... I was still a prisoner of the Circle...

But at least my family was alright... at least that I knew. No dragons existed in my world; only in stories.

"Set him down here." I heard Irving say in the boy's room next door

I knew Irving warned me to never use my magic in places that were risky, or abuse them, but my curiosity got to me. I knew my magic was forbidden in the Circle, because it was thought to be blood magic. It was not.

I concentrated hard enough and imagined a mouse. It's ears were large and short, a nose that extended fairly far from it's face, fur fairly long and gray, feet that were tiny and wiry, and a long, pink tail.

I opened my eyes in the form of the mouse. The bed was not much larger than myself, and the floor looked as if it was a story away.

But Irving had taught me much. I leap from the bed onto the cold, hard stone ground and scurried out of the room, dodging hanging hands, and fallen stuffed animals.

"Irving, I still think it was unwise to let this boy undergo the Harrowing. You know the boy constantly runs away."

"He has only ran three times since he came, not counting the swimming incident. He deserves a chance just as much as everyone else."

"You still trust him, even after all those times?! What is the limit?!"

"Gregoir, the boy is tired, and there are many others still sleeping. It is also very late, and time for me to retire to my own quarters. Please be quite, for their sake."

"...grrr, fine! But we WILL discuss this in the morning!"

Gregoir left the room in the way he almost always did; in anger. I snuck into the boy's room to find Irving pulling the covers up for a bed I only memorized like the back of my hand.

"Sleep well, Anders. And congratulations."

Irving left the room, as I rushed over to Anders's bed. They he laid, sleeping quite heavily.

I shifted to a cat, and nuzzled his face. He cringed, but did not wake. I tried again, and this time, he woke.

"Oh... Mr. Wiggums?"

"Anders, where were you?"

"Kelly! You're getting better at this, you know!"

Anders gave a big yawn.

"I just completed my Harrowing. Nasty stuff, it is."

"What happened? Irving said you past."

"Well, let's just say I know why they don't talk about it. What are you doing up so late at night?" he asked

"I... had a nightmare..."

Anders laughed.

"Is it the same one with the dragon?" he asked

I nodded.

"Come on. The Harrowing chamber is probably empty by now."

He slipped into his fluffy kitty slippers I got him last feastday, and carried me to the Harrowing chamber. Normally, after a Harrowing is done, the way to the chamber becomes the emptiest. We knew from the many exploits we did going there.

Just like always, it was empty.

"Come on, Kelly! Help me up!"

I changed back to my human form, helped Anders up to the nearest window, then climbed up as a mouse. The moon was high and full tonight.

"They picked a beautiful night to do my Harrowing." Anders pointed out while sitting in the windowsill

I gazed out over the lake. The moon glistened on the ripples of it.

"Anders... will I ever get home?"

"Kelly... even if you do, won't the Templars just come after you again, and possibly hurt your family?"

"I told you before, silly... I come from Earth, not Thedas. Templars don't exist anymore on Earth. I wanna see my family, but..."

"But what?"

"... I don't wanna leave you guys behind. You four are my best friends; Anya, Karl, Jowan, and you. I... don't wanna leave you..."

Anders smiled.

"I know. We would all miss you. I know I try to leave all the time, but that doesn't mean when I escape, I don't miss all you."

I laughed.

"I know you better than anyone else. Of course I know you care. Besides, you wouldn't have souvenirs every time if you didn't..."

Anders put a hand on my shoulder.

"Is something else wrong?"

"... I really miss you every time you leave. I wish you didn't run off all the time."

"Don't you want freedom too? Don't you want live a life like everyone else?"

"How come you never take me with you?"

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble, or hurt, because of me. Someday, there will be a day when mages are free like everyone else."

I gazed at Anders as a wind blew by, his hair flowing in the wind.

I smiled and blushed. Taking a leather string from my robe, I tied his hair back so it wouldn't keep getting in his face.

"You look nice, you know. It's so long that your hair keeps getting in your face. Maybe you should get it cut?"

He gave a smile I will never forget. He took a leather string from his own robe, braided my long hair, and tied it with it.

"Your one to talk..."

We stared at each other for a few moments before we broke gaze.

"Um... we should... probably go back, huh?"

I nodded. He jumped down from the window, and that is when I realized.

I was in love with Anders.


	5. Passing, and An Unexpected Vistor

Irving walking swiftly in front of me as the two of us past by the boys and girls apprentice dorms. It was very late at night, but Irving showed no sign of tire.

"Today is a big day for you, young lady."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I have talked with Gregoir, and we have decided it is your time to take the Harrowing. You aren't quite as young as Anders, but you've had far more difficult training than him; too bad he left last month..."

"Harrowing? Master Irving, why is this done so late at night? Couldn't we do this after dinner?"

He laughed.

"Child, the reason it is done so late is so that others won't wonder where you are. Besides, we also want to keep the Harrowing ceremony secret."

Irving sighed.

"I remember when you two first came here eleven years ago... and to think, you're old enough to take it..."

"I never thought this day would come."

"Ha! After you mastered transforming into a tiger, I knew you'd be ready! That creature is the largest and most complex creature I have taught you!"

"It took a year to master..."

"But it was worth it. Now come along, dear..."

Before I knew it, we were inside the Harrowing chamber. Gregoir stood by a pedestal with a large, silver bowl on it in the middle of the room. As we got closer, I saw lyrium dust inside.

"Welcome, Kelly. Tonight, you will go into the Fade using this lyrium dust and defeat a demon the elders set up for this test. If you defeat it, you will no longer live amongst the Apprentices, you will be given access to Instructor equipment and permission, and may be able to train your own apprentice. If you fail, we will not hesitate to strike you down.

You may also receive the brand, if you wish not to take the test, and will become Tranquil."

"I will take the test. I am ready."

Irving nudged me to use the dust. I pulled out my recently obtained staff, concentrated very hard, and began casting the Fade spell...

. . .

Obviously, my staff could not make it into the Fade, because I had not been given one that could do so. I looked out to the familiar grimy, rugged ground. Bones and dead trees dabbed along the edges of the road.

I began walking, trying first to find a weapon, but a small handful of Shades appeared, and I quickly disposed of them as a tiger.

"Ahhh... I have not seen one of your kind in a very long time..."

It was a sloth demon in the shaped of a spiky bear.

"You have much talent, young child. However, answer my riddles, and I will let you pass, along with a weapon for the Fade only."

"Why should I trust you?" I asked

"Because I will be forced to eat you if you don't."

I was cautious, but I let it continue. If there was a way to pass without fighting before I needed to, I believed I should take it.

"What has four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?"

I thought real hard. Karl had always loved riddles, so this wasn't going to be too hard.

"The life of a man. He has four in the morning, because babies can't walk, two in the afternoon because now a man can walk on two legs, and three in the evening, because the man uses a cane to help him walk."

"That was easy. OK, What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"

That one was much harder. What runs but never walks? Bed but never sleeps...?

"A river. It can't walk. It makes noise, but can never talk. Rivers have beds, but there isn't a point in it sleeping. Rivers also have mouths, but they don't eat."

"You are a clever child, aren't you? I have one more: I am always hungry, I must always be fed. The finger I touch, will soon turn red."

"That's easy! It's fire, or heat!"

"You may pass. Your staff is around the corner, waiting by a tree."

I carefully moved past the demon, making sure it would not strike.

"Do not worry, young one. I am not hungry, and I am too tired to strike. Be on your way before my appetite comes..."

I quickly left. I turned the corner, and sure enough, there was a large, golden wiry staff against a dead tree.

I continued on, wondering where the demon really was.

A young girl approached me, shivering in terror.

"Help me! There are demons attacking me!" she cried

I lifted my staff, and sure enough, there were three rage demons sliding towards us.

"Ice Wave!" I called out as I whipped my staff in front of me, and a wave of icy cold showered the demons.

Transforming into a tiger, I slashed the frozen statues, and they easily crumbled.

"Thank you, stranger!"

"Glad to help, but why are you here? It's dangerous to run around the Fade alone."

The girl looked strangely familiar...

"I'm sorry. I was asleep, and the next thing I knew, they were attacking me! I was so scared!"

'... wait a minute...'

I knew as soon as I looked harder at her, and heard her description. This was me when I was seven!

When I was seven years old, one night while dreaming, Rage demons attacked me and tried to use me to get into the real world. I had ran for a long time before Irving had come into the Fade and stopped them. That was also the day Irving found out I was a Shape Shifter, and when he became my teacher...

"You are a demon! You have taken a memory of mine I forgot to get to me!"

The little girl smiled, and her human exterior melted off of her to reveal an Arcane demon.

"Very good, little girl! Now it is time that I see the world through your eyes!"

I quickly became a tiger as the thing lashed out an icy spell. I dodged it, then wove through it's shower of meteors. I leap at the beast and tackled it to the ground.

It tried to cast another spell, but I latched onto the staff with my enormous teeth. It tried to shake me off, but my grip was far stronger. I bit down harder on it, and the staff snapped like a twig. Then I mauled the demon's face until it stopped squirming.

I backed away from the evil thing, as dark blood poured out of it like a river. I transformed back; panting from the excitement.

. . .

I awoke in my bed with Anya above me.

"Morning, sleepyhead! Man, you were really out cold! Irving sent me to get you! I heard you took your Harrowing last night! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Anya! Whew... what a night!"

"What was it like?"

"I... can't say... but thank you for getting me. Where's Jowan and Karl?"

"Karl's teaching his apprentice in the library, and Jowan's in the dining hall. I'm gonna join him after this. Great job again, Kelly!"

"Thanks again, Anya."

I rose from my bed, noticing all my stuff was missing from my bed, and my chest was also gone. I headed straight for Irving.

"Master Irving?"

"Kelly! Congratulations on passing! Gregoir wasn't sure if you'd make it or not, since we chose a little more difficult demon than normal... Anyway..."

Irving grabbed a folded set of robes from his desk and a new smooth, white staff with an aqua Fire-Ice crystal imbedded on top. Immediately, I knew who's that crystal was.

"Anders asked that this crystal be imbedded in your new staff once you past. He and your friends would be proud."

He handed me both items.

"I don't need to tell you all the things you can do now, but... I have more business with you."

A man not much younger than Irving with short black hair, and a matching full beard. He wore chainmail armor, and on his back poked out a dagger and a sword.

"This is Duncan of the Ferelden Grey Wardens. I have asked Duncan to see if you are a worth candidate for him, as we both know that your magic is forbidden here, and I wish to send you off someone before the Templars find out and kill you. He was the one who suggested that we use a stronger demon, as he is in dire need for Mage Grey Wardens."

'Me, a... GREY WARDEN?!'

"After finding out that not only did you defeat it, but you did it faster than most others would have, I believe that you would be suitable for the Grey Wardens. Would you, Kelly Irie, like to join the Grey Wardens in our fight against the darkspawn?"

I had done my homework. I knew the Grey Wardens. I read all the tales and history of them, and of the darkspawn, including how they were made.

"I've always dreamed of becoming a Grey Warden!"

"Then tonight, we leave for Denerium."


	6. An Unlikely Recruit

I hadn't been use to all the walking Duncan and I had done from Lake Calenhad to Denerium. It took us roughly four days to reach it.

I will never forget how I felt as I sailed from the tower to the rest of Ferelden; free. I had never felt so happy, but sad to leave.

"Duncan, how come I couldn't say goodbye to my friends?"

"Irving told me that he wants everyone to believe that you are helping with important matters elsewhere. If the Templars found out that you were coming with me, they would be furious."

"I guess it's almost like freeing a mage by letting them join, huh?"

"To them, maybe. But being a Grey Warden is a great responsibility that is life changing."

"Do Wardens now have griffins? I read that they use to ride griffins."

Duncan laughed.

"After the last Blight, they were so many lost that eventually they all died out."

"A Blight is when the Darkspawn invade above ground, right?"

"It's more than that, dear Kelly. A Blight occurs when an Arch demon leads the Darkspawn against the overworlders."

"Have you ever seen an Arch demon?"

"Heavens no! We haven't had a Blight in many centuries, but that doesn't mean Wardens aren't needed. We still must battle the darkspawn threat to make sure everyone here is safe."

Duncan had mostly asked questions about myself on our journey back, which I mostly answered them. I couldn't tell him about the truth of my origins.

"Ah, here we are!"

"I still think we should have rode horses..."

"Horses in Ferelden are for trade and farming only, but I understand your point."

The walls of the city were nowhere nearly as large as the tower, but they were tall enough to not be able to see over them. Two guards stood before the gate.

"State your business!"

"Lawrence, you know this business. It's the same as always when I'm alone."

"I'm sorry, Duncan, but you know I'm suppose to ask."

"I understand."

The guard named Lawrence signaled to the towers on either side of the gate, and moments later, the gate rose.

"It's not often you obtain a woman for the Wardens, you know."

"But she's far greater than you might think. Anyway, take care, Lawrence."

"As for you, Duncan."

Walking into the gate, I saw many buildings made of wood with straw and wood roofs. They were almost as tall as the walls themselves. In the distance, I saw larger houses made of stone. It was the largest city I'd ever been to.

"I see you've never been in a city like this. Don't worry; just stay close."

Duncan started going towards a church that was not far from the gate.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I'm checking on the Chantry. I'm looking to see if there are any recruits there."

"T-Templars?!"

"Relax. I'm checking on trainees, not actual Templars."

"But why, Duncan?"

"We need someone who can use their skills against mage-like Darkspawn. It's difficult fighting them without help."

"I-I see..."

Duncan opened up the doors of the Chantry. It was fairly empty, except for a few sisters, and the Grand Cleric, who was younger than Galina, our Grand Cleric.

"Duncan! It's not often to see you here! Welcome!"

But there was a hint of tension in her voice.

"Mother Palvia, I am here to recruit a trainee for the Grey Wardens."

"Duncan, I have told you several times; I cannot let you do it! It's-"

"You know as well as I that I could easily come in here without your permission."

"... fine. I'll take you to their training hall. They are practicing now."

I whispered to Duncan, "What did you mean about coming in here without her permission?"

"The Right of Conscription. It allows Grey Wardens to recruit anyone deem worthy, whether a faction gives permission or not. It's more of a final attempt to recruit a person. We don't use it unless we have to."

"So how many times have you tried the Chantry?"

"Over five years, but every time, I have not found one yet. I've tried in other Chantries as well, but this one is the most promising."

I can't remember how many halls and doorways we went through before entering the training hall. The sound of clanging metal, groans, and splinters echoed in the hall. Sweat swelled in my nose...

But there was a man who trained harder than any other; a man with short blonde hair and a matching goatee. He was probably around my age. But whenever he paused to take a breath or finish a strike, I saw anger and sadness.

"Palvia, who is that young man?" Duncan asked

"That's Alistair. He's been with us for a few years, but recent years have made him train harder. He's the oldest trainee, but refuses to take a vow."

"I would like to talk with him. Come Kelly."

I followed.

Down in the training area, many looked up to see Duncan and I passing through, except the sad young man.

"Alistair. May I have a word with you?"

The man looked up.

"Only a word? You look like you have more than that to say!"

I silently giggled. He must have used humor to bat away stress and grief.

"My name is Duncan. I'm the leader of the Ferelden Grey Wardens. I was wondering if you'd be interested."

Alistair dropped his sword.

"You want me to join the Grey Wardens?!"

Excitement washed over his face. Then he looked down at me.

"If your with the Grey Wardens, why do you have a woman with you?"

It irritated me a little to here that.

"Woman are allowed to join the Wardens, if we see them fit. Do you wish to join, or do you have problems with women joining?"

"NOPE! Sign me up!"

Duncan laughed.

"Then might I suggest you pack up your things and come with us?"

It didn't take long for Alistair to grab his things before we left.

"By the way, this is Kelly. I thought it would be a disaster if I'd mentioned it before, but Miss Kelly is a woman I recruited from the Circle."

Alistair was in awe.

"A MAGE?!"

"Yeah, that's right, let the whole world know the Grey Wardens wanted a female mage to recruit. Great idea." I final sarcastically spouted

"And your accent... where are you originally from?"

I smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"


	7. The Scary Truth of the Joining

How my nerves jumped as this Templar in training walked with us into the castle. Why would Duncan recruit him at the same time as me?

Then again, the guy sure looked like he didn't want to be in the Chantry...

"So where are you originally from?" the now ex-Templar asked

"Far away from Ferelden."

"Where exactly? Your accent sounds much like dwarves..."

I laughed.

"A friend of mine said the same thing when I first came to the Circle."

"How old were you when you went?"

"Six. I woke up in nothing but a sheet wrapped around me in the arms of our now Knight-Commander."

"Why?!"

"I was found in a crater with my clothes burnt off, or so I was told."

"So how old are you now?"

Duncan stopped.

"You two stay here. I have to grab the other recruits, and we'll begin the Joining."

"Joining? What's that?" I asked

"I can't say yet. You'll find out soon enough."

Duncan left the room. We apparently were in some kind of waiting room.

"To answer your question, ex-Templar, I am seventeen years old."

"Wow, that's young!"

"I also just finished my Harrowing before we came to pick you up."

"Wow... you took it at the age of seventeen?!"

"Why, what's so shocking about that? My friend Anders took it when he was sixteen."

"You can take it at so young of age?!"

"They do it when they feel you are ready for it... but how did you know about Harrowings?"

"I was training with Templars, so of course I know. Went to a Harrowing recently..."

"Who's?"

"A girl a little older than you. She... didn't pass..."

"Gretchen? She took hers about two months ago, but we haven't seen her since..."

"I... think that was her name..."

"Tell me, what happened?"

". . . the demon took over her body and the Templars struck her down. I'm sorry..."

"Did you do the act?"

"I was scared, but no. She was still a person to me!"

"Then I don't blame you. So why were you with the Templars if you wanted to leave so bad?"

"I... can't say right now. But your right that I hated the Chantry."

"... I suppose I can give some leeway for you, ex-Templar."

"It's Alistair."

"Do you remember mine?"

"Um... Kelly?"

"Good job for remember!"

Duncan came back with a male elf with elaborate tattoos and hunting gear, another male elf in street clothes, a male dwarf with ginger hair and a long, braided beard, and a man with black hair that came down to his shoulders. I was the only woman.

"What is a woman doing here, Duncan?!" the man protested, "she should not be allowed to join the Wardens! Her job is to take care of the family!"

"Listen here, buddy, I have just as much of a right to be here as you! Duncan recruited just like he did with you!"

"Your accent...?!"

"Enough! Wardens take in whoever they deem worthy. She is an excellent mage who just recently passed her Harrowing at the age of seventeen! And she has talents most mages cannot do!"

"A MAGE?!"

"I SAID, THAT'S ENOUGH, ENOCH!"

The man became silent.

"It does not matter what you think. Wardens have never had barriers of sexy, background, or origin. We have even taken in Blood Mages in our past! Now, please line up shoulder to shoulder."

We did as he commanded. Another Warden came out with an enormous silver goblet far too large for me to hold. Duncan began reciting how the ritual was done, and other traditional information. Like the stuff we were gonna drink was DARKSPAWN BLOOD!

"Step forward, Azring of Orzammar!"

The ginger dwarf stepped forward. The other Warden handed him the goblet, and the dwarf drank.

"From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden!"

The ginger dwarf fainted onto the floor.

"He passed. Step forth, Sir Melville of Redcliff!"

The same thing occurred with the black haired man. The difference was that the man choked on the stuff, and collapsed onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Sir Melville."

The process continued on without any others choking on the blood until Alistair and I were left.

"Step forward, Kelly of 0the Fereleden Circle of Magi!"

I did as I was commanded, my hands shook with fear as the goblet was given to me. It was much lighter than it looked, and the blackish red liquid swirled around in the cup. I gulped before I took a sip. I could feel the stuff burning my insides, and the room began to spin before I blacked out.

. . .

I woke up to see Alistair and Duncan over me. I must have been the last to wake.

"Congratulations, you are now a Grey Warden!" Duncan told me

But I could feel my hands still shaking. If this is how you joined, what was coming up next?


	8. A Letter, and A Familiar Cloaked Figure

'Dear Kelly,

How are you? Jowan and Anya are still Apprentices here at the tower. The boy Mathious that I've been training has been doing well. His Alchemy has improved greatly since you left. Yesterday, he made me a figurine of a Mabari.

Anders recently disappeared, AGAIN, from here shortly before I wrote this. This is his seventh time escaping the tower now. He only lasted about two months before he escaped.

When he got here, he asked where you were. I told him how you'd become a Grey Warden in Denerium, and he couldn't believe it! YOU, A GREY WARDEN?!

After I told of how you were doing there, he suddenly got very depressed. He hardly talked to anyone, even me! Most the time, he spent time in his room with a book, or just simply staring at the single window that stood there. I think he missed you. Every time he came home, you were always the first to greet him, and now his greeter is gone, and he was taking it rather hard.

So for once, I'm glad he got out. I think he went to see you. He really misses you, so make sure to watch out for him!

Miss you a ton!  
Sincerely,  
Karl'

I placed the letter on my bed once I was done. I couldn't believe it. Anders missed me?!

I blushed at the thought.

"Hey Kelly!"

Alistair stepped into the room.

"I was wondering where you ran off to! The guys and I were gonna head to the Pearl, if you were interested?"

I laughed.

"They just wanna see me get drunk again!"

Alistair laughed.

"You are pretty funny when you're drunk, but..."

"But...?"

Alistair looked like he was having troubles finding the right words.

"You've... been a little sad lately. I thought..."

I stood up from my bed, walked up to Alistair, and placed a hand on his face.

"You're always so sweet, Ali. To think, three months ago we were at each other's throats, and now we're friends!"

"Y-yeah, I know what you mean! Never thought I'd be friends with a mage!"

I smiled.

"You can be so cute sometimes, you know that?"

He blushed.

"You know a man doesn't exactly like to be considered 'cute.'"

"Oh, I don't know... your face tells me otherwise..."

Alistair blushed even more.

"I'll keep it a secret, kay?"

"Thanks, Kel."

"Anyway, let's go! The boys will get impatient if we don't make it there soon!"

Alistair and I both laughed.

. . .

The rest of the Grey Wardens, except Duncan, had pulled up a chair in the corner of the tavern, laughing and drinking.

"I see you guys didn't wait for us, did you?"

The Dalish Elf from our Joining, Anon, beckoned me over to him.

"Why do I have to be here?" he whispered to me

"Oh come on, Anon! You can't always be cooped up in your room when we aren't on a mission! You need to get out more!"

"I... don't do so well among humans..."

"I know, Anon, but your brothers and sister in the Wardens can always go with you, so you don't get harassed."

"I... don't do well with the others either..."

"Fine, Anon, I'll go out more with you, kay?"

"_I'd rather be with you anyway_." he replied in Dalish

I laughed.

"_It's a deal._" I answered back in Dalish

"Oi! Are ya two speaking in that jibberish again?" Kilent asked

He was a black haired dwarf who'd been with the Grey Wardens for about four years. He had an extremely bushy mustache braided with bone beads.

"It's not jibberish, Kilent. It's Dalish."

"But humans aren't suppose to be talkin' in it!"

"Anon taught me how!"

"Cuz ya bugged the hell out of the poor chap!"

All laughed.

"I suppose that's true."

Alistair headed to the bar for our drinks as I continued to talk to the others. We talked about the last mission, and the guys eventually talked about the type of girl they wanted.

We were in the bar for about an hour and a half before another customer walked in. They wore a brown cloak over their face, and something looked like it was sticking out of their cloak.

A black staff with a teal gem on the top.

I knew that staff's head from anywhere. I excused myself from the others.

"Where are you going, Kelly?" Alistair asked

"To find out who that figure it."

I sat by the cloaked figure.

"So, how long did it take for you to get here, Catsen?"

They turned to me, their cloak still covering their head.

"The only one who knows that nickname is... Kelly?"

I placed ten silvers onto the bar.

"I need a room for two please? Preferably where no one else is? And a bottle of something fine."

The bartender got out from behind the bar with a bottle of some fine alcohol and showed us a room, taking my money as she passed.

"Here's my best room, but a few more silvers to take it. You'll have privacy this way."

I handed her a few more. She took it, gave me the bottle, and left.

The figure took off the brown cloak. It dropped to the floor.

"I knew it was you, Anders!"

I jumped and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I missed you so much, Kelly."

"I just got a letter yesterday from Karl telling me you left. He thought you'd head this way."

"Of course! Your my best friend! Now, tell me everything!"

I told Anders everything that had happened from when he last left up until now as we drank. He simply sat and listened, making comments and asking questions every so often.

"Sounds like the Wardens have been keeping you busy, huh? So how come you are here?"

"We came back the day before from Orzammar to find more recruits, and take out some Darkspawn that were creeping into the city. Duncan let us come here to relax a little."

"I'm glad you're doing alright."

"So, what have you been up to since the last time I saw you?"

It was now Anders turn to talk. I stay fairly quiet listening, also asking sometimes.

When he finished, I spoke.

"... I didn't know if this was a good idea to mention, but... Karl told me you were really depressed when you were at the tower last."

"You know I hate the tower."

"I know, but he said you were pretty inactive for almost two months. He said... he thought it was because I wasn't there."

Anders froze in the middle of his drink. He gently placed the bottle on the table.

"... you were always there whenever I came back, and suddenly you were gone. Why did you go?"

"I had no choice. Irving sensed that the Templars were beginning to figure out my powers, and called Duncan to recruit me. He didn't think it was safe at the tower for me anymore. Plus, I could get out of the tower without the Templars hunting me down."

"And you didn't think of how I'd feel if you left?"

"No, it's just... I also knew you escaped so many times that I thought I'd get to see you out here for once."

"You know that the outside world is dangerous, right?"

"I do. I've been with the Wardens for about three months, so I've seen things even you haven't seen."

"But... Kelly..."

I stared into his eyes. I saw worry in them.

"I can take care of myself. Besides, now I can know how you feel about the outside world!"

Anders stood up from his chair so suddenly, it spooked me.

"You don't understand! The constant feeling of never knowing if you're safe or not; the feeling you may not survive... you should not be experiencing this!"

I stood up.

"And why not?!"

"Because...!"

Anders looked like he was having troubles speaking.

"Because...?"

He grabbed me, and held me.

"Because I can't protect you. Why, Kelly? Why did you leave me...?"

I blushed so fiercely that I could feel my hands turning red.

"I never left you. I'm here right now."

He pulled away far enough where he was still embracing me, but he could look into my eyes. There wasn't just fear now in his eyes... there was something I'd never seen there.

"Kelly... I missed you so much... You've always been there! Now you will never be there again!"

"Never say never!"

Suddenly, Anders grabbed the back of my head, and forced it to his own; his lips locked with mine.

He was KISSING ME!

I melted into his kiss. He broke from me.

"I'm so sorry... I... I didn't mean to..."

He turned away from me. His figure glowed against the moonlight.

I hesitated to reach for him, then I touched his shoulder. He spun around, and now his face glistened from the light. His hands hesitated to touch my face.

My eyes watered up, and I began to cry.

"I missed you too. I missed you so much... I thought of you everyday! Every time you came home, I was so happy..."

"Kelly..."

He wiped away my tears, but they still fell.

"Anders... I love you. I've always loved you... I couldn't tell you in the tower, because of the rule... but..."

Anders grabbed me again and kissed me.

Then out of nowhere, I passed out.


	9. Ferelden's Fate And a Scary Act

I was a bit heartbroken Anders had left without saying goodbye. Had that night all been in my dream? Or were we so drunk that we didn't know what we were doing?

Either way, there was much work to be done, and I tried to bury myself in them.

And Alistair was getting worried.

"Hey Kelly," he called me two and a half months later, "I know we've been busy lately, but..."

"But...?"

"But I'm worried about you. I know you've been trying to drowned yourself in work, and you have a fake happiness you put on with the others..."

"What do you mean? I am happy!"

But Alistair knew me better.

"Kelly, I'm the one who knows you best here. Sure, you and I got off on the wrong foot when we first joined, but you and I have been friends ever since. I'm just concerned for you. I don't want you to get sick, or hurt."

I don't know what came over me at that time, but I lashed out at him.

"JUST BECAUSE WE JOINED AROUND THE SAME TIME, YOU THINK WE'RE FRIENDS?! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG?! YOU DON'T KNOW ME...!"

Alistair looked hurt, but he grabbed me and hugged me.

"You look like you needed it."

I was shocked... but he was right.

I began to cry.

"Alistair... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean... it's just..."

Alistair let go, and looked me in the eye.

"Kelly. It's alright. You're just stressed, and a little depressed. Now, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

I gave a heavy sigh, then I told him about that night. I didn't mention he was a mage, though.

"That must have been hard on you. I've never been in love, so I don't understand it well, but still... I'll try to be here for you. Remember, we're friends."

I nodded. Anon entered into the room.

"Hey, Duncan called us to a meeting. He says it's important."

"Thanks, Anon."

He nodded and left.

"Well, we better go."

"Agreed. I don't like to make Duncan wait."

. . .

"I'll bet you all are wondering why I called you here." Duncan began

No one answered, but everyone's face gave a look of puzzlement.

"I've been trying to keep this news under wraps until I could confirm it, but now I know it is true; we are having a Blight."

"A BLIGHT?!" everyone chanted

"Yes. I had hoped I was wrong, but I've been busy checking up on it, and we are indeed in a Blight. I'm sure some of you have seen the Archdemon in your sleep. I have discuss this with the King and Teyrn Logan, and we are to march to Ostagar tomorrow morning. Make all the necessary preparations you need before going. Gregoir, divide the duties amongst the others. You will be in charge until I join you in Ostagar."

"But Duncan, where will you be?" Alistair asked

Duncan patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, Alistair; I'm going out to recruit some more Wardens for this. I have a few stops I must make before I return to your side. You lot will be fine. Gregoir will take care of you."

We had no doubt in our minds that this Gregoir was capable of leading in Duncan's stead, but that didn't mean we weren't worried about our leader.

"Where exactly are you going? I know you've been searching the Alinage, but..."

"I'm heading to Highever. I originally was originally sent there by the King to find Teyrn Bryce Cousland to help us for the Blight, but I believe I might be able to find someone there."

"Oh great, we've gotta worry about a spoiled noble..." I complained

"Wardens choose those who they believe are worthy. I would not be grabbing someone who I thought would be in the way, correct?"

"I suppose that's true..."

"Then you two have duties to attend to. I must leave tonight to go there. I'm also sending a recruit I found today trying to pickpocket me."

Duncan laughed.

"I don't think that's something we should laugh about... and can we trust him?"

"That's why I am putting him in your care. You maybe the only female, but I know you will not be easily swayed by his charm. Fair well, and Maker watch over you."

"Maker watch you too, Duncan." Alistair replied

I didn't believe in the religions of Thedas, so I never said things like that.

"You're so lucky..." Alistair sarcastically remarked

"Shut up, Alistair! I'll bet you'll end up being food carrier, or something stupid like that. At least mine is important!"

We joked around for a bit before we began our duties. I was told the recruit was in the guest bedroom nearby.

"Oh, what a pretty lady you are! What might I have the pleasure of your presence?"

"I'm a Grey Warden, just like the rest, so please treat me as such. I have orders to watch you from Duncan."

"A woman a Grey Warden? And your accent is so unique! Where did you come from? The Free Marches?"

"The Ferelden Circle of Magi, and yes, women are allowed to join if they consider you worthy."

"I wasn't trying to be rude! Anyway, I'm Davith. I was a pickpocket here in Denerium for six years before I was caught yesterday, but I came from Lothering."

"Kelly. Isn't Lothering near Ostagar?"

"Just a little ways north, yes. I left, cuz the life there was too boring. Lots of stuff to do in Denerium."

"Like take other people's stuff?"

"That's not quite the words I would put it. Um... borrowing there things?"

"And never getting them back. Seriously, we need to get around. We have a lot to do before tomorrow morning!"

I began to grab stuff in his room to pack.

"A woman who gets right down to business; you mean you can't try to have any fun...?"

He came up from behind and grabbed my breasts. I spun around and tried to hit him, but he was faster than I, and he grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever had any "fun" since you joined? Being stuck in that tower must have given you some urges...?"

Davith grabbed my head, and pulled it to his; locking our lips. His lips were dry and cracked, and smelled of tobacco. I pushed away.

"I do not have "fun," thank you! Now please let's get focused..."

He grabbed my waist, and pulled me close. Then his hand trailed off towards my crotch...

Alistair busted right through the door and saw what Davith had tried to do. He stood there for a moment before he tore him off of me and pulled out a knife.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, SIR?!"

Alistair looked furious.

"I-I was just having fun..."

"DOES SHE LOOK LIKE SHE WAS HAVE "FUN" TO YOU?!"

Alistair raised the knife to his neck. Davith was more startled than scared.

Gregoir heard the commotion and came to the room.

"What is going on here?!"

"This... fiend... was molesting her. I think someone else should watch over him."

Gregoir turned to me.

"Is this true?"

I nervously nodded. I couldn't believe he'd touched me that way! Or where he had planned to go next! Or worse!

"Then I believe I will take charge of him. I wanna make sure that this doesn't happen again, are we clear, Davith? She is a Grey Warden, not a whore."

"I-I understand..."

"Good. Now if you two will excuse us, we'll be packing up his stuff."

Alistair and I left the room.

"... thank you, Alistair..."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A MAGE, DOESN'T MEAN THERE AREN'T MEN WHO ARE GOING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU LIKE THAT!"

"I-I was so scared that I didn't think about using my powers... I'm sorry..."

I teared up. Alistair gave a large sigh, then hugged me.

"It's alright. Just... please be more careful, ok?"

"I will, thank you again, Alistair."


	10. A Recruit of Refine Quality

Many of the Ferelden soldiers didn't believe this could be a real Blight. We had won every battle since arriving at Ostagar.

What the others didn't realize is that for every Darkspawn we killed, a handful more would take its place in the next battle. Their numbers were growing everyday...

"Man... these shemlens don't even realize that those brutes are beginning to outnumber us..." Anon pointed out

"I know, but we haveta keep it together until Duncan comes back. I heard from one of the other Wardens that he's coming today with a recruit!"

"Two weeks he's been gone, and all he could find was ONE recruit?!"

"No! He found Daveth... though, that's not saying much right now..."

"He hasn't...?"

"No, they've been keeping him away from me. Duncan also found a champion from the Highever Games to recruit. He showed up about two days ago."

"What's his name?"

"I think it was Sir Jory of Redcliff, but I don't know. What was he doing in Highever if he was from Redcliff? They are nowhere near each other..."

"Who cares?"

"Well... a recruit's a recruit, I suppose... how are you? I know you lost one of your daggers in the last battle..."

"Got a new one from the Quartermaster, though he wouldn't sell me anything! Then when I convinced him to sell, he tried charging up the arse! I had to get Alistair there to explain that I was a Grey Warden, cause he wouldn't believe me!"

I laughed.

"I'm sure Alistair loved playing negotiator between you two."

"He told me he wasn't gonna do that again, and that I needed to drag your sorry arse over there instead!"

"That's Alistair for you..."

King Cailan came up from behind in his gleaming gold armor.

"Ah, if it isn't one of my favorite Warden!"

I sighed.

"Hello, your highness."

"Kelly... I've told you to call me Cailan!"

"But your majesty... I am a Grey Warden like my brothers. I feel calling you anything but your title would make me more important."

"You are important..!"

"Because I'm the only woman?"

"Ergh..."

"I wish to be treated like my brothers. I have told you time and time again, sire."

"I wish to speak with you alone... in private... later..."

He winked, then left.

I sighed heavily.

"But with no Duncan around, avoiding the King is a great deal harder! Queen Anora already hates me to begin with... I don't need her wrath anymore than I can avoid..."

"You are beautiful, but these men don't see you as a warrior like the Wardens do..."

"I know. I'm just a woman to them..."

"Ah, there you are!"

I looked up to see Alistair.

"I was wondering where you were..."

"Sorry, the Revered Mother wouldn't let me go until I deliver a message to the mages. Could you PLEASE come with me?!"

"What's the message?"

"That she needed to talk to them."

"Does she realize that you're just gonna make them angry now that they know you were an Ex-Templar?"

"Unfortunately, I think so..."

"Sure, I'll come with you. With any luck, we might be able to qualm the flame if I'm there..."

So I waved to Anon goodbye, and joined Alistair on his mission.

"You know, you could have asked anyone, you know..."

"But you're the only mage, and you know these guys well enough that you'll be able to avoid any speculation."

"Ever since they found out my true power, they've been wary of me. I mean, they always knew I could use Elemental magic, but these last few battles I've had to use my primary magic, and they've been acting funny ever since."

"Because they believe Shape-shifting magic is evil?"

"Because they think it's Blood Magic. It's not; but they've never been taught otherwise. The Chantry uses that lie so that mages won't try to learn it!"

"Why is it considered Blood Magic?"

"Few people can wield it, and fewer can actually use it well. Anyone can learn, but it's an advanced level of magic. However, for those like myself, it comes more naturally. If you aren't taught right, you could end up becoming the animal you've been trying to mimic! So the Chantry pushes it off as Blood Magic because of the side effects."

"That's kind of scary, if you think about it..."

"I was fortunate to have such a great instructor to teach me, so it was far easier for me to use."

"Who taught you?"

"First Enchanter Irving. His primary is secretly the same as mine, so I was taught it in secret, even from the Templars."

"Must have been rough..."

"I had a lot of great friends in the tower, so it wasn't that bad."

"Hm... then you're lucky..."

I gave him a confused look, but we had made it to the mages before I could inquire. Gwydion, the current leader of the Mage Collective at the camp appeared after spotting us.

"What do you want?"

Gwydion was a man who hated the Chantry with all his might, and he also hated change.

"I've come to deliver a message from the Revered Mother. She wishes to talk to you as soon as possible."

"And what makes you think that the Chantry can push us around like this?! It's bad enough my brothers and sisters and I are all locked up in a tower, now they have to pester us here! We will never get rest from them!"

"Gwydion, we're only here to deliver the message, that's all."

He turned to me.

"Did the Wardens teach you your new tricks?! That's Blood Magic, you cretin! I'm surprised that the Templars haven't struck you down for that!"

"I've always been able to do that, I was just taught in secret! And besides, it is NOT Blood Magic!"

"Out of all the people in the world, you would stoop so low to use that horrid magic! Don't you hate Blood Magic?!"

"I do...!"

"DON'T TALK TO HER THAT WAY!"

Gwydion and Alistair continued bantering.

"ENOUGH! We have done what we have been asked, and now we're going!"

"FINE! Run away! That's all you ever do anyway!"

As much as I wanted to hit him, I bit my lip and drug Alistair off.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I never meant for that to happen..."

"It's alright. He's always been like that. But..."

"But...?"

"T-thank you for sticking up for me, even though it wasn't necessary."

"Of course it was! He shouldn't have talked to you like that!"

"Um... excuse me?"

A woman dressed in fine leather armor had walked up to us. She had a fine, red long bow and a quiver of arrow slung over her shoulders. Her hair was silky smooth jet black hair, with several braids in. Her skin was a gentle tan, and she had gorgeous eyes of an ocean blue. I hadn't seen such a beautiful and well taken care of woman since I'd left Earth.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Lady Guenevere of the Cousland family, but you can call me Gwen. Duncan recruited me into the Grey Wardens, and told me to find Alistair and Kelly."

"Ah, that'd be us! Cousland... you mean the Cousland family in Highever?!"

"We WERE there, yes..."

"Were...?"

"Come on! He told me to bring you two to him once I found you!"

"Are you excited to see dead bodies, Alistair?" I joked

He groaned.

"Those poor souls have no idea what they're getting themselves into."

"What did you say?" Gwen asked

"Nothing important..."


End file.
